Study Session
by holeygeorge
Summary: Ever wonder why Mamoru never tutored Usagi himself? Barely a T, but a little more than a K


Mamoru took one last look around the apartment, checking for any stray books or papers he may have missed in his quick clean up. Of course, cleaning up hadn't been very difficult considering his apartment was always in pristine condition. And so seeing that the job was done he went over to his kitchen to prepare some tea as well as sandwich squares. Usagi was bound to want something to munch on during the study session and he definitely wanted her focused so that she could do better on her next test.

When he had bumped into her earlier that day (as he seemed to do every day without fail) his grin was quickly replaced by a frown as he got a better look at his Usako. Her shoulders were hunched and her eyes watery: a clear sign that her day had not been a good one. Soon enough he took notice of the thirty she had gotten on her math test. His frown had deepened. Not only was he disappointed that she didn't apply herself, but his heart grew heavy at the sight of her sadness. It was then that he offered her a study session so that she would do better on her next test and so that she would go back to being his cheery little bunny. She had brightened considerably and agreed to meet him later around four.

On that thought, he looked again at the time and noted that it _was_ four.

"Always late, that Usako," he mumbled, though smiling at his girlfriend's lack of punctuality. He barely finished his sentence when he heard her at his door.

"Mamo-chan!" she sang through the door, "I'm here and ready for our study session!" He could practically hear the grin.

He greeted her, "Hello Usako," and kissed her cheek as she swiftly entered, completely comfortable around his apartment.

Of course her first destination was the kitchen.

"Oh Mamo-chan! You made snacks! Yum!" she squealed in delight from the kitchen while he closed the door.

"Well, yes, I thought maybe they would serve as brain foo-." He stopped at the kitchen doorframe. She had successfully devoured half the sandwiches. Record time, even for her.

Noticing his stare, she blushed deeply. "Oh, I'm sorry…It's just I didn't have time to grab a bite at home. Then the girls and I had a meeting," she grabbed another sandwich, "and I just came straight here because I didn't want to be late… You're not completely disgusted are you?" She put down the sandwich and looked away, cleaning her hands on her pink skirt. Her blush deepened.

He crossed the small kitchen in two strides and stood before her, but she still did not look at him. So he took her chin lightly in his hand. Her cerulean eyes sparkled with brimming tears as they met his. His heart ached.

He spoke softly, "Usako, don't be silly. I love you just the way you are."

She smiled, now blushing prettily from happiness, "I love you too, Mamo-chan."

"Now how about we start that study session, yes?" he smiled in return, taking her hand and guiding her to the couch.

They took a seat on his couch and she unpacked her book bag taking out a math book, pencils and a notebook.

"What are you learning right now?" he asked as he picked up her hefty math book.

"[Insert dread mathematics of your choice here]" Usagi answered her expression sour.

"Ah, well that isn't so bad. Here show me where you need the most help," and he handed the book back to her.

She skimmed the chapter they were learning.

"Hmmm…well…yeah…this…and…" She chewed on the eraser of her pencil. "All of it." she answered and laughed nervously.

"Usako!" he admonished, "What do you do in class?"

"Well…sometimes I fall asleep. I don't mean to! And…I don't know, I just can't focus" she laughed nervously again.

He sighed, "Here to do number twelve and when you're done we'll go from there."

"Alright," she answered smiling. She fixed herself on the couch, siting crisscross with the book and notebook in her lap.

He leaned back and closed his tired eyes, waiting.

And waiting…

And waiting…

He wondered what was taking so long and looked to see if Usagi was even working.

There she sat, balancing a pencil on her upper lip, staring hard at the page. She had her chin in hand, her elbow resting on her knee. Her other hand was twirling her hair. His hand yearned to touch her hair.

She was cuteness embodied. There was no doubt in it. He smiled tenderly at the sight. After a long day in classes discussing the faultiness of humanity and sometimes even fighting against the daimon, it was nice to be within the presence of such innocence. Her sweetness and her loving nature kept his heart and soul warm. It was hard to explain but sometimes crazy Usagi was the only thing keeping him sane. In the face of whatever was to come he only wished to be able to protect her until the end.

Like a bunny her nose twitched. Her hand took a break from twirling to scratch the side of her nose. His heart melted. _Oh Usako_.

She sighed deeply, "I'm sorry Mamo-chan, but I don't get it at all. It's like this is some alien language!" And she looked up. She must've noticed something in his stare, because she sat up straighter and blushed.

He leaned across the couch and kissed her. He kissed her gently, trying to express everything that he felt in his heart. How he loved her smile. How he loved her compassion. How he loved her quirkiness. How he loved her entirely and truly.

She kissed him back. She tried to answer his tenderness and tried to express everything that she felt in her heart. How she loved his grin. How she loved his sincerity. How she loved his grounded nature. How she loved him entirely and truly.

Then Mamoru remembered that Usagi wasn't always so entirely innocent.

He groaned as she deepened the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. His hands went to her waist trying to pull her closer. There was a thump as her study materials fells to the floor, but they took no notice. She sat in his lap and his hand caressed her cheek, the other wound around her.

_Some moments later…_

He pulled back and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him from her seat in his lap, her lips pink.

Mamoru leaned against the couch and hugged her as she laid her head on his chest.

He looked at the book, notebook and now-broken pencil lying haphazardly on the floor.

"Maybe it would be best if Ami tutored you. If I do we would never get anything done…" he said thoughtfully.

"Oh Mamo-chan," Usagi giggled and kissed his neck.

"Usagi…seriously…we should really study _something_…"

"Oh… I am…" she said, still kissing his neck.

And hiis mouth was once again upon hers.

_Some days later…_

"Usagi, do you have an extra pencil I could borrow?" Ami asked.

"Yeah…I should have one in here…somewhere," Usagi replied, rummaging through her book bag.

She came upon a broken pencil. Usagi blushed and smiled.

"Usagi? Are you okay? You look feverish," Ami stated concerned.

"I'm fine, but it seems I broke my last one, sorry" she answered. Smiling at the math problem in front of her.

_ Fin_


End file.
